Un Deseo a Una Estrella
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Despues de 4 años ¿Que es lo k sentiran Yaten y Minako?
1. Despues de 4 años

UN DESEO A UNA ESTRELLA  
  
Una joven de gran belleza descansaba en su camerino antes de su actuación. De rostro suave y dulce, facciones delicadas, labios rojos y seductores. De largos cabellos rubios, sedosos y suaves. Por último, unos lindos y adorables ojos azules, llenos de tristeza y melancolía. Hermosa pero fría. La prensa la había bautizado como la Hija de Venus, la bella Afrodita, pero su verdadero nombre era Minako Aino. Lentamente se levanto. Iba con un precioso vestido naranja pegado a sus bien definidas curvas, dejando ver su fino y esbelto cuerpo. Con elegancia camino hasta el escenario. El público enloqueció, y ella empezó a cantar.  
  
En su camerino, un viento helado entro por la ventana, haciendo girar una pagina de su diario: solo el y su mejor amiga, Makoto Kino, sabían pq sus ojos habían dejado de brillar.  
  
Han pasado 4 largos años desde la última vez que tuve que luchar como Sailor Venus, desde la ultima vez que le vi.....Desde entonces he cambiado. Me volví más fría y distante, excepto con Bunny, Amy, Rai y Makoto, pero ya nunca volví a tener la alegria de antaño. Me concentre en los estudios, madure, comence a parecerme a Amy. Ya no le hago caso a los famosos, ni a los chicos guapos. Muchos se me han declarado, pero los he rechazado a todos. Cuando cumplí 19 años me hice famosa como modelo, y luego como cantante. Supongo que de cierto modo, pense que eso me acercaba más a él.....  
  
Después del concierto, Minako cogió su coche y fue al Templo de Rai, dnd había quedado con las demás chicas. Ellas habían notado el cambio de Minako, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, no insistieron, aceptaron a la nueva Minako. Ellas también habían cambiado, pero en menor escala. Bunny se había casado con Mamoru, y ahora vivían juntos. Había mejorado en los estudios, y ahora estudiaba magisterio. Su cara se había dulcificado, era una chica hermosa y alegre, había madurado, pero continuaba siendo la misma cabeza hueca simpatica y vital. Amy ahora tenía el pelo por los hombros, escalado. Había ganado una beca a la Universidad mas prestigiosa de Japón. Estudiaba para doctora, y esperaba que Taiki volviera, pues aunque sus amigas lo desconocían, se habían hecho una promesa. Ray continuaba llevando el Templo con su abuelo, se había cortado un poco el pelo, pero no mucho. Estudiaba teogia, sus facciones eran más finas. Continuaba con su mal carácter y salia con Yuuichiro(Nicolas) Makoto, su mejor amiga, ahora llevaba el pelo duelto, continuaba siendo alta, pero tenía un buen cuerpo y unos preciosos ojos que habían enamorado a más de uno, incluyendo a su actual novio, a quien conoció en la Universidad. Era uno de los profesores de cocina. En aquella reunión, también estaría Mamoru. Después de casar-se con Bunny encontro trabajo en el hospital central de Tokio.  
  
Minako: ¡Buenas tardes! Todos: Hola Minako n_n  
  
La joven silenciosamente se sento en su sitio vacio. Durante las dos horas en q estuvieron hablando, Minako permanecio silenciosa, distante, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Eran las 11:00 de la noche, y después de un exhaustivo día, Minako llego a su apartamento. Tiro el bolso en la cama y colgo la chaqueta. En su mesita de noche había solamente una cosa: una foto, puesta en un elegante marco. La foto era de un atractivo joven de ojos verde-amarillo y cabello plateado. Delicadamente, Minako cagió la foto, una cristalina lágrima rodo por su mejilla, y después de està, muchas más siguieron el mismo recorriedo, muriendo en sus labios. Se lanzo a la cama llorando amargamente, como cada noche desde hace 4 años hacia, lagrimas silenciosas, llantos de quienes los unicos testigos fueron las paredes de aquella habitación. De repente sono el telefono. Minako se seco las lagrimas y cogió el telefono.  
  
Makoto: Minako, soy yo.  
  
Minako: Hola Makoto  
  
Makoto: ¿Mañana puedes quedar a las 6:00?  
  
Minako: Supongo que si. No tengo ningun concierto ni ensayo.  
  
Makoto: En ese caso, hasta mñn.  
  
Minako(pensando): Mñn es mi cumpleaños, supongo que me querran hacer una fiesta sorpresa.  
  
Mianko puso el televisor: aquella noche daban un reportaje sobre los Three Lights, el mitico grupo que desaparecio misteriosamente hace 4 años. Minako volvio a llorar. Ella se pensaba que su favorito era Seiya, pero cuando conoció a Yaten...Sin darse cuenta se enamoro de el, i aunque han pasado 4 años, ella continua amándolo como el primer día. Por eso rechazaba a todos sus pretendientes.  
  
***************************** Yaten Kou estaba sentado frente al lago, mirando el azul del cielo. Ese color le rocrodaba a ella, a sus preciosos ojos azules. Otra astilla se clavo en su dolorido corazón. Habian pasado 4 años....y el continuaba amándola. Ella era tan hermosa....seguro que tenia un novio al que amaba con locura. Pensar esto le dolio.  
  
Una mano se poso suavemente en su hombro, como temiendo destorbar la tranquilidad que reinaba en el ambiente.  
  
Seiya: Otra vez pensado en ella, ¿verdad hermanito?  
  
Yaten asintió con la cabeza. Continuaba teniendo el mismo carácter, pero mostraba mas abiertamente sus sentimientos, auque solo a sus hermanos.  
  
Yaten: Tu terminaste olvidando a Bunny gracia a Hikari, tu actual prometida, pero yo nunca volvere a enamorarme.  
  
Seiya: Pues entonces, vuelve a por ella.  
  
Yaten: No puedo abandonar a la Princesa, prometi protegerla. Ahora por fabor, dejame solo.  
  
Seiya se fue, i al llegar al palacio se encontro con....  
  
Seiya: ¡BOMBON!  
  
Bunny: ¡Seiya!  
  
Los dos se abrazaron amistosamente.  
  
Seiya:¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Bunny: Vine a hablar con tu Princesa ¿Qué novedades tienes?  
  
Seiya: Estoy prometido con Hikari, una antigua amiga. Taiki hace 3 meses que tiene novia y Yaten esta triste pero bien. ¿Y tu?  
  
Bunny: Estoy casada con mamoru, así que no vuelvas a llamarme bombon ¬¬  
  
Seiya: ¬¬  
  
Bunny: Amy tiene novio y estudia medicina, Ray continua llebando el templo con su abuelo, y sale con Yuuichiro(Nicolas) Makoto estudia para ser cocinera, y sale con uno de sus profesores. Hace un año Minako se hizo muy famosa como modelo, y ahora es cantante. Ha cambiado mucho y esta triste. Creo que los dos sabemos pq.  
  
Seiya: Por eso estas aquí ¿no?  
  
Bunny: Exacto.  
  
Bunny estubo hablando con la Princesa, quien pareció entender muy bien la situación y no puso impedimentos.  
  
************ Minako llamo repetidamente a casa de su amiga, pero al ver que no abria, cogio las llaves que Makoto le habia dado y entro. La casa estaba a oscuras, y por un momento, permanecio así, oculta en la oscuridad. Finalmente le dio al interruptor de la luz esperando escuchar un : Feliz cumpleaños o algo por el estilo.  
  
Su bolso cayo al suelo estrepitosamente, pero sin embargo, ella no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos se agradaron de la sorpresa, y por un momento, pensó que no era mas que otra mala jugada de su imaginación, pero parecia tan real..sus ojos, su sonrisa....  
  
- Me alegro de volverte a ver, Minako.  
  
Minako no pudo contener-se, y llorando, se lanzo a los brazos de Yaten, quien le devolvió el abrazo sonriente. Minako pudo sentir la calidez de sus brazos, y supo que no eran un sueño, que estaba allí, con ella....Suavemente, yaten la cogio por el menton y hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Se dejo llebar por completo por sus impulsos, y fue descendiendo hasta que sus labios se rozaron con timideza, para mas adelante convertir-se en un calido beso. Ninguno de los dos necesito decir nada, solo disfrutaron de ese momento...  
  
Mas tarde, dejándoles tiempo para hacerse mimos y carantoñas, aparecieron sus amigos. Los dos jóvenes les dieron las gracias y nadie pregunto pq, ya que todos lo sabian. Fueron a pasear, y Yaten puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Minako. Los demas miraban esta escena sonrientes. 


	2. Adios para siempre

CAPITULO 2- ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Un coche a gran velocidad....unas manos cálidas empujando a una espalda desprevenida, alejándola del peligro pero exponiéndose él...un frenazo en seco, un accidente....una muerte......  
  
Una lagrima nació en aquellos ojos azul cielo para morir en una pálida mejilla, seguida de muchas más. Una mano las aparto, pero más lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la joven. Si al menos hubiese muerto como guerrera, abría podido renacer, pero murió como hombre, y aquello significaba un adiós para siempre. Ahora que se habían confesado su amor....ahora que ya podían estar juntos, un accidente le había arrebatado lo que más quería...... Minako estaba encerrada en su habitación, ya hacia una semana desde la muerte de Yaten, pero ella continuaba llorando, recordándolo todo, recordando aquella fatídica tarde  
  
************** recuerdo******************* Era una fría tarde de invierno, y las chicas habían quedado para ir a dar una vuelta por Shibuya. Los chicos las acompañaban. Yaten y Minako iban cogidos de la mano, sonriéndose. De repente, mientras cruzaban una calle, Minako noto unas manos que la empujaban, y un mal presentimiento recorrió su mente, el miedo se apodero de ella y su corazón no deseaba girarse, pero al escuchar aquel brusco frenazo su mente le obligo a hacerlo, y en aquel momento deseo no haberlo hecho...allí estaba su amado, el hombre que había esperado durante 5 años estaba allí, en el suelo, con un inmenso charco color carmesí a su alrededor. Seiya y Taiki enseguida corrieron hacia su hermano, pero Minako se quedo allí, sin que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar. Finalmente un angustiado grito salió de su garganta y su cuerpo, a trompicones, pudo llegar al lado de su amado. Con debilidad, Yaten abrió sus hermosos ojos verde-limón y le dedico una tenue sonrisa a Minako. Después cerró los ojos y ya nunca más los volvió a abrir, por más que Minako le llamase, por mas que sus hermanos, llorando amargamente, pronunciaran su nombre entre sollozos y le suplicaran que no se fuera, el no volvió, se había ido, y esta vez para siempre. ************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente se celebro el entierro. Taiki y Seiya estaban destrozados y no podían para de llorar, Bunny se refugió en Mamoru y las demás sailor encontraron consuelo con sus parejas o amigas, pero no hubo consuelo para Minako, se quedo allí sola, pensando que toda aquello no era más que una horrible pesadilla de la que no tardaría en despertar.  
  
Desde entonces los ojos de Minako habían derramado una lágrima detrás de otra. Con tristeza, dirigió su mirada al anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, un anillo de oro enroscado con una cenefa de plata. Aquello la animó un poco, pues le hizo recordar el día en que Yaten, completamente rojo y muy nervioso, le pidió que se casara con él. Es aquel momento era tan feliz, nada malo podía perturbar su alegría.  
  
El timbre la saco de sus recuerdos. Seguramente sería Makoto. Se secó las lágrimas y fue a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente era Makoto, pero acompañada de todas las demás. La tristeza camuflada en sus sonrisas. Después de insistir durante una hora, consiguieron convencerla de que saliera con ellos para ir a dar una vuelta. Nadie menciono al chico, y Minako se lo agradeció, si alguien hubiese hecho algún comentario de él, seguramente se abría derrumbado.  
  
Estaban en la heladería, Minako estaba pidiéndose un batido de vainilla cuando se le acerco un ligón medio borracho.  
  
CHICO: Oye nena ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo? Te are pasar un buen rato.  
  
MINAKO(enfadada): No me iría contigo ni loca.  
  
CHICO: vaya vaya...así que la gatita tiene novio. Todas decís lo mismo, peor todas termináis poniéndole los cuernos.  
  
Minako levanto la mano, dispuesta a abofetearle, pero alguien se le adelanto, Seiya le había pegado un puñetazo a aquel ligón borracho.  
  
CHICO: Tu debes de ser el novio de la gatita.  
  
SEIYA: No, pero mi amiga te ha dicho que no quiera nada contigo, así que lárgate.  
  
CHICO: Si solo es tu amiga deja que se venga conmigo, no se arrepentirá.  
  
Seiya, tremendamente enfadado, cogió al chico por la solapa de la camiseta y lo empotro contra la pared.  
  
SEIYA: Ella es la persona que mi hermano más quería en este mundo, y no pienso permitir que nadie, absolutamente NADIE le lastime.  
  
CHICO: Vaya, así que le dio plantón a tu hermano, no?  
  
MINAKO(empezando a llorar): No, yo aún continuo saliendo con él, pero el esta lejos, muy lejos, hace unas semana murió en un accidente de trafico protegiéndome de un coche que iba demasiado rápido.  
  
CHICO. ¿pues entonces cual es el problema? Tu chico esta muerto, así que te puedes venir conmigo.  
  
Seiya empezó a golpearlo sin piedad, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.  
  
SEIYA(mientras lo golpeaba): Mi hermano esta muerto, no sabes lo que se siente al perder un hermano, y lo mínimo que podías hacer, es respetarlo y no mofaste de el intentando ligarte a su prometida.  
  
Un amigo del chico acudió a su rescate y separo a Seiya del joven. Los dos se marcharon y ya nunca más volvieron a saber nada más de ellos.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que hacer o que decir, solamente lloraban y miraban a Minako, quien lloraba en silencio. Seiya se acerco a ella y le puso su chaqueta encima, había anochecido y hacia frío. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Minako y luego la abrazo con dulzura.  
  
SEIYA: Hoy las estrellas lucen hermosas, podríamos ir al observatorio a verlas, no crees? O prefieres ir a la montaña?  
  
MINAKO(sonriéndole y secándose las lágrimas): La montaña es un sitio hermoso.  
  
Seiya le sonrió y todos fueron a la montaña. Minako se tumbo sobre la fría hierba, mientras aquel olor a naturaleza le invadía la mente de recuerdos hermosos, arrancando una débil sonrisa de sus labios. Con ternura, empezó a entonar una canción, aquella hermosa canción que había llevado a la fama a los Three Lights hace 5 años. En un principio todos se sorprendieron, pero después Taiki y Seiya entonaron la misma canción, acompañando a Minako, y de alguna manera, el espíritu de Yaten les acompaño, cantando con ellos. Cada vez elevaron más la voz hasta que cualquier criatura viviente en aquella montaña escuchara la canción.  
  
Mientras estaba allí, cantando, Minako vio pasar una estrella fugaz, y le pidió un deseo que sabía que era imposible: que Yaten volviere, no le importaba como, pero que volviera. Un estrella brillo con más intensidad aquella noche, una estrella que había estado apagado hasta hace escasos segundos.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Siento haberme retrasado tanto con la publicación del segundo capitulo, pero es que cuando planee la historia iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero al haber varias personas k me pidieran su continuación, pues tuve k pensar una continuación. Espero k este cap. Os haya gustado, para la próxima semana, otro cap., o si puedo esta semana mejor, no? ;-). 


	3. Una nueva vida

CAPITULO 3- UNA NUEVA VIDA  
  
- Minako, estamos en pleno invierno ¿y tu comiendo un helado?  
  
MINAKO: Anda, déjalo ya, ¿eh Amy? Simplemente se me antojo...  
  
RAI: Pero es k hace un frío que pela .  
  
MAKOTO: Dejadla, que coma lo que quiera.  
  
SEIYA: Oye Minako, ayer Taiki y yo estuvimos hablando, y llegamos a una decisión. Queremos que te quedes a vivir con nosotros.  
  
TODOS: ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?? 0.0  
  
BUNNY: Seiya eres un cerdo ¬¬  
  
SEIYA: No se trata de eso -_- Minako y Yaten vivían juntos desde hacía un mes, y pensamos que Minako estaría más segura con nosotros, creo que es lo que mi hermano querría. Se que es hurgar en la herida, pero créeme, a mi también me duele, le hecho muchísimo de menos, era mi hermano y lo quería como tal, pero también tenemos la necesidad de protegerte, por él, es lo único que podemos hacer por él.  
  
MINAKO: Os lo agradezco mucho.....pero ahora no creo que sea el mejor momento. A lo mejor de aquí a unos meses me mudare a vuestra casa.  
  
TAIKI: Vale, lo comprendemos.  
  
MINAKO: Bueno, yo ahora me voy, tengo una sesión de fotos.  
  
Todos fruncieron el entrecejo al recordar lo desagradable que fue la prensa después de la muerte de Yaten. Se lanzaron como perros hambrientos sobre Minako atosigándola a preguntas sin respetar sus sentimientos.  
  
De repente Minako puso una cara extraña y salió corriendo hacia los lavabos de la heladería donde estaban. Makoto y Rai salieron detrás suyo. Cuando regresaron Minako estaba algo pálida y parecía débil. Los demás enseguida se preocuparon.  
  
AMY: ¿Qué te paso?  
  
MINAKO: Nada, me vinieron ganas de vomitar.  
  
MAMORU: Eso seguro que es por el helado, no te ha debido sentar muy bien.  
  
TAIKI: Mira que te lo dijeron  
  
MINAKO: Vale vale, no volveré a comer helado U_U  
  
Últimamente Minako se veía algo más alegre, aunque eran pocas las noches que no se echaba a llorar.  
  
MINAKO: Seiya, ¿me llevas al estudio?  
  
SEIYA: Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo chicos.  
  
Los dos salieron de la heladería y un montón de reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, sacándoles fotos y preguntándoles.  
  
REPORTERO 1: ¿Están juntos?  
  
REPORTERO2: Algunos dicen que son novios ¿es eso cierto?  
  
REPORTERO 3: Después de la muerte de Yaten Kou ¡usted se a enamorado de Seiya?¿o ya estaban enamorados antes?  
  
SEIYA: ¡DEJADNOS EMPAZ! Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es respetar la memoria de mi hermano ¿es que no tenéis moral?  
  
Los dos se subieron el coche y pusieron rumbo al estudio.  
  
SEIYA: Siento que tengas que pasar por esto.  
  
MINAKO: No te disculpes, tu estas pasando por lo mismo.  
  
Durante la sesión de fotos Minako tubo varias nauseas, cosa que preocupo bastante a su editor, que le hizo prometer que al día siguiente iría a un médico.  
  
Al día siguiente.....  
  
MAMORU: Bien, pues pásate de aquí a unos días para recoger los resultados...aunque, una pregunta ¡últimamente tienes algún que otro antojo?  
  
MINAKO: Mmmm, a veces sí, ¿por?  
  
MAMORU: No, por nada....  
  
Las nauseas de Minako continuaron, y tres días más tarde fue a buscar los resultados. Los demás la acompañaron  
  
MAMORU: Enhorabuena Minako, estas embarradaza- dijo el chico sonriendo.  
  
TODOS: ¿¿QUEEEE???  
  
MINAKO: No...tiene que haber algún error...  
  
MAMORU: no ahí ningún error, estas de tres semanas.....  
  
MAKOTO: Eso quiere decir ¡QUE ES EL HIJO DE YATEN!  
  
SEIYA: ¿Un hijo de mi hermano y Minako?  
  
MINAKO(pensando y llevándose una mano a su barriga): Un hijo...un hijo mío y de Yaten....un recuerdo de su padre.  
  
TAIKI: Parece que tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia.  
  
MINAKO( llorando y riendo a la vez): Creo que va siendo hora que me mude a vuestra casa, ¿no? Ya no tengo que pensar solo en mi propia felicidad...  
  
Las chicas le felicitaron por su embarazo.  
  
RAI: Esto ahí que ir a celebrarlo  
  
BUNNY: ¡ESTA NOCHE AHÍ FIESTA!!!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Espero k este cap. Tb les haya gustado n.n Muchas gracias a todas esas personas k me dejan rewiew y me ayudan a seguir adelante. Por cierto, lo de una nueva vida no va pk Minako tg una vida nueva, sino x el nacimiento del niño. Siento k este cap. Sea tan corto. 


	4. Kyo Kou

CAPITULO 4- KYO KOU  
  
*****EEUU, viernes, 12:00*************  
  
- ¡KYO!¡KYO!¡KYO!¡KYO!  
  
El público no paraba de gritar el nombre del joven cantante, quien sonrió contento al ver que su música gustaba tanto. Las chicas eran las mas escandalosas, ya que el joven era realmente atractivo. Cuando salió del escenario le esperaba una atractiva joven, de unos 20 años, de cabello por lo hombros, escalado y castaño claro, ojos marrones. El joven la coge por la cintura y la besa con ternura, pero para nuestra desgracia en ningún momento podemos ver el rostro del joven.  
  
******* Japón, sábado, 10:00********  
  
Minako, ayudada por Taiki y Seiya, se estaba trasladando a casa de los dos últimos. Después de celebrar su embarazo llamo por teléfono para pedir un camión de mudanzas que trasladara sus cosas a casa de los chicos. Aquella tarde celebrarían una fiesta más completa por el embarazo de Minako, asistirían: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Bunny, Amy, Ray, Makoto, Mamoru, Seiya, Taiki y Chibiusa, quien vendría del futuro. De momento habían decidido no decirle nada a la prensa, pues comunicárselo a la prensa supondría un acoso diario durante meses. Aquella noche todas y todos lucían sus trajes de gala más bonitos, Michiru y Haruka incluso se habían comprado dos trajes nuevos solo para esa noche( como se nota que son de pasta XD)  
  
*********** EEUU, sábado, 12:00************ Vemos una silueta sentada en una cómoda y confortable silla, pero somos incapaces de ver su rostro, esta hablando con un hombre de unos 46 años, de altura alta y complexión robusta, pelo corto y canoso, ojos grises. Era Kyo Kou y su manager.  
  
MANAGER: He estado hablando con el manager de una famosa cantante japonesa, a quien seguro conocerás porque esta muy de moda: es guapa, simpática, canta muy bien y es encantadora. Aún tiene que hablarlo con ella peor en teoría no habría ningún problema para que hicieras un concierto conjunto con ella.  
  
KYO KOU: ¿Quién es esa cantante?  
  
MANAGER: Se trata de Minako Aino  
  
Al oír este nombre Kyo tubo un fuerte dolo de cabeza, la imagen de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules paso fugazmente por su mente.  
  
El joven se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y el dolor desapareció, aunque el manager se llevo un buen susto.  
  
KYO: No será por casualidad una chica de unos 20 años, largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules ¿?  
  
MANAGER: Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
KYO: Nada, cosas mías.  
  
*********** Japón, sábado a las 22:00 horas********  
  
MICHIRU(sonriendo): Una nueva encargada de proteger la paz en la Tierra  
  
HARUKA(también sonriendo): O un nuevo encargado  
  
Minako y los demás se echaron a reír. Al lado de Minako había varias bolsas con objetos que le habían regalado sus amigas para el bebe que nacería dentro de 8 meses.  
  
SEIYA: Creo que nos hemos pasado comprando tantas cosas ^^U pero es que me hace tanta ilusión! VOY A SER TIO!  
  
MINAKO: Te equivocas, tu y Taiki seréis los padres del bebe  
  
Todos la miraron extrañados. Desde la noticia del bebe había dejado de llorar y siempre sonreí, feliz y contenta.  
  
MINAKO(llevándose las manos a la barriga): Su padre ha muerto, y no dejare que ella no lo conozca, le explicare cosas de el y le enseñare un montón de fotos, pero necesitara un padre que le cuide, un hombre que ejerza el papel del padre que ella no ha conocido, y quien mejor que ustedes dos?  
  
TAIKI(sonriéndole): Haremos lo que podremos, aunque nadie podrá sustituir a Yaten, ni siquiera nosotros, sus hermanos.  
  
SETSUNA: Ahora tendremos que mimarte  
  
MINAKO: Tranquila, ya tengo a dos esclavos que me aran masajes todos los días ¿verdad que si chicos? XD Taiki y Seiya pusieron cara de sorprendidos mientras los demás reían. Finalmente, al ver que no era más que una de las bromas de Minako, se pusieron a reír ellos también.  
  
Continuaron hablando y riendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Después del restaurante fueron a una discoteca y después al parque, allí se despidieron y cada uno fue para su casa. Minako se fue con Seiya y Taiki.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Minako tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero intentando no hacer ruidos para no despertad a los chicos se visito, desayuno y se fue a la reunión que tenía aquel día con su manager.  
  
Al llegar allí su manager la saludo amablemente, se llamaba Takiko, era un hombre de 32 años, de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes.  
  
TAKIKO: Bueno, hoy es un día de buenas noticias! ^0^  
  
MINAKO: ¿y eso?  
  
TAKIKO: Pues porque te he conseguido dos conciertos conjuntos. El primero de la lista es tu concierto con Yuka, que esta en segundo lugar en los éxitos de ventas pero en algunas ocasiones a llegado a quitarte el primer lugar, aunque enseguida ha vuelto a bajar. Aquí tienes su foto.  
  
Minako cogió la fotos que Takiko le extendía. Yuka era una chica muy guapa, de largos cabellos violeta claro tirando a lila y ojos verdes. Tenía la piel morena. Era de la edad de Minako.  
  
En ese momento entraron Seiya, Taiki y Mamoru acompañados de todas las scouts.  
  
SEIYA:¡SE PUEDE SABER PQ HAS SALIDO DE CASA SIN AVISAR! NOS TENIAS PREOCUPADOS  
  
MINAKO: Lo siento U.U No quise molestaros  
  
TAIKI: Seiya, tranquilízate, en su estado.....  
  
SEIYA: Tienes razón. Perdona Mina(diminutivo cariñoso d Minako)  
  
MINAKO: No te disculpes, estabas preocupado y nervioso, es normal. Bueno, ya que estais aquí sentaos. Takiko me acaba de enseñar una foto de Yuka, con quien realizare un concierto conjunto.  
  
TAKIKO:Y ahora te presento al otro con quien cantaras. Se trata de un chico, el lider de ventas en EEUU. Sus apdres, fallecidos hace 10 años eran japoneses, así que domina perfectamente la lengua y no habrá ningún problema. Además, tu dominas el ingles. Su nombre es Kyo Kou  
  
BUNNY:¿Kou? Seiya, ¿tu apellido no es Kou también?  
  
SEIYA: Si, el mío y el de Taiki.  
  
TAKIKO: La verdad es que al principio muchos se pensaron que era familia vuestra. Esta es su fotos.  
  
Todos se apiñaron alrededor de la foto que Taikiko enseñaba, y todos se quedaron en estado de shock cuando vieron la foto.  
  
MINAKO: No, no es posible..................  
  
bNOTAS DE LA AUTORA:/b ¿Qué tal? En el proximo cap. Sabréis como es el misterioso Kyo ^.^ Intentare no demorarme mucho con el capitulo 5. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan rewiew, se lo agradezco mucho a todas n.n Nos vemos en el siguiento capitulo ;-) 


	5. Primer encuentro

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR....  
  
Todos se apiñaron alrededor de la foto que Taikiko enseñaba, y todos se quedaron en estado de shock cuando vieron la foto.  
  
MINAKO: No, no es posible..................  
  
CAPITULO 5- PRIMER ENCUENTRO  
  
El chico de la foto tenía la misma edad que las scouts y los Three Lights, era de largo cabello plateado recogido en una cola y ojos verde limón, era un joven muy guapo, pero lo más sorprendente es que era el vivo retrato de Yaten.  
  
MINAKO: ¡YATEN!  
  
SEIYA(trastornado y confuso): ¡Es clavado a mi hermano!  
  
TAKIKO: Sí, al principio muchos pensaron que se trataba de vuestro hermano, pero eso es imposible.....Yaten falleció, ¿no?  
  
TAIKI: Sí, pero igualmente se parece tanto a él.....  
  
AMY: Creo que sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa  
  
Se llebaron a Minako a casa, donde se reunieron todos.  
  
BUNNY: Setsuna ¿crees que es posible que Yaten haya renacido?  
  
MINAKO(con voz triste): Eso es imposible...el no murió como scout.  
  
Todos miraron a Minako tristes.  
  
SETSUNA(muy seria): En teoría sí, pero ese chico se parece demasiado a Yaten como para ser una simple coincidencia.  
  
HARUKA: Seiya ¿no será algún familiar vuestro?  
  
SEIYA: No, solo éramos tres hermanos. Y nuestros primos no se nos parecen en nada.  
  
MAKOTO: Pues yo creo que es Yaten.  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
MAKOTO: Pensadlo bien, el que más podía sentir cuando una estrella se apagaba era Yaten, pero si la estrella de Yaten se hubiera apagado por completo, algo habríamos notado, ¿no? Pienso que tal vez el haya renacido con sus propias fuerzas, como humano, para estar con Minako........  
  
Se hizo el silencio. En ese momento alguien toco al timbre, y Rai fue a abrir la puerta y no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa al ver allí a...KYO KOU! Todos salieron a la puerta al escuchar el grito, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, en especial Minako.  
  
KYO: Hello, my name is Kyo. I'm sorry. Lo siento, es la costumbre, acabo de llegar y hace tiempo que no hablo en japonés. Mi nombre es Kyo Kou(dirigiéndose a Minako) supongo que tu debes ser Minako Aino, ¿no? E oído mucho de ti.  
  
MINAKO(tranquilizándose): Yo también de ti, es un placer conocerte.  
  
Kyo pareció dudar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación.  
  
KYO: Siento no haber avisado, pero es que quería conocerte antes de los ensayos para los conciertos. Por cierto.........¿tu y yo nos habíamos visto antes?  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras.  
  
MINAKO: No ¿por qué? n.n  
  
KYO: Por nada.  
  
Setsuna, Seiya y Makoto miraron a Kyo como si estuvieran pensando que la teoría de Makoto podría no ser tan errónea como habían pensado en un principio.  
  
MINAKO: Pasa y ponte cómodo. Te presentare a mis amigos: ellas son Bunny Tsukino, Rai Hino, Amy Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Haruka Teno, Michiru Kaio, Hotaru y Setsuna. El es Mamoru Chiba, el prometido de Bunny, y ellos son dos de los miembros del grupo Three Lights, Taiki y Seiya Kou.  
  
KYO: Perdonadme.  
  
TAIKI:¿?¿?  
  
KYO: Al llegar a Tokio vi un articulo sobre vosotros, en un principio erais tres, pero hace poco Yaten falleció, y me di cuenta del gran parecido que tengo por el, y a lo mejor mi presencia os incomoda porque os recuerdo a vuestro hermano, amigo, y novio.  
  
Nadie sabía exactamente que decir.  
  
SEIYA: No es culpa tuya, será cuestión de acostumbrarnos, tenemos que aprender a vivir con ello.  
  
MINAKO: Bueno, voy a prepara te.  
  
SEIYA: Kyo, ven un momento, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Kyo fue con Seiya a un sito algo aparatado de los demás.  
  
SEIYA: Antes ¡porque les has preguntado a Minako si os conocíais de antes? Por favor, confía en mi y dímelo.  
  
Por alguna razón, Kyo sintió que podía confiar en Yaten.  
  
KYO: Cuando el manager me dijo el nombre de Minako, tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, era el rostro sonriente de Minako, peor yo no la había visto nunca antes, ni en revista ni en TV, después mi manager me enseño una foto y vi que era la misma chica que vi en mi mente, y no se, nunca me había pasado.  
  
SEIYA(pensando): ¿podría ser que Kyo es la reencarnación de Yaten y recuerda a Minako?(en voz alta): Si vuelve a pasarte algo por el estilo, me lo dices, ¿vale?  
  
KYO:¿Sabes que me pasa?  
  
SEIYA: Si investigo un poco seguramente ti, tengo una vaga idea.  
  
KYO: Gracias  
  
Minako llego con los cafés, y cuando Seiya y Kyo iban con los demás, Kyo volvió a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez había muchas más imagines en su mente que perforaban su cabeza con crueldad.  
  
"Un coche a gran velocidad, una chica, iban cogidos de la mano, el coche iba a atropellarla, no podía permitir-lo, el amaba a esa chica..."  
  
KYO(con la mirada perdida): ¡MINAKO APARTA!- y mientras decía esto estiro sus brazos como intentando empujar a alguien.  
  
Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Kyo cayo al suelo, peor no fue lo único, la bandeja con los cafés que llevaba Minako también se estrelló en el suelo, aquellas eran las palabras que le había dicho Yaten cuando la apartó de aquel coche a toda velocidad.........  
  
KYO(volviendo en si con ayuda de Seiya): Lo...lo siento, no se que me ha pasado.  
  
MINAKO(el cabello le tapa los ojos): Dime ¿has visto un coche?  
  
KYO: No lo se, no me acuerdo muy bien, solo se que me dolía la cabeza, y aun recuerdo el sentimiento de protección, quería proteger a alguien. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.  
  
Kyo se fue muy turbado, y el silencio se apodero de la habitación.  
  
MINAKO: Esas son las palabras que me dijo Yaten antes del accidente....  
  
CONTINUARA........ 


	6. Reenacimiento por amor

CAPITULO 6- REENACIMIENTO POR AMOR

Haruka: Aunque hasta ahora pensábamos que era imposible, creo que ese chico es la reencarnación de Yaten......

Setsuna: ¿Tu también te has dado cuenta?

Amy: ¿De que?

Michiru: Makoto tenía razón, la estrella de Yaten no se ha apagado, y por otro lado, Kyo desprende la misma energía que una scout.

 Bunny: Así que ha renacido por amor, que romántico.

Minako(triste y melancólica): Pero el....no se acuerda de nada......

Bunny: Tranquila, ya veras como haremos que se acuerde ;-)!!

Ray: Si, ahora que sabemos que el esta aquí, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva junto a ti! Si lo enamoraste una vez, puedes hacerlo una segunda vez, nosotras te apoyaremos! :)

Amy: Además, le encantara saber que va a ser padre

Minako: Chicas.......Gracias.

Las demás sonrieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Minako tenía que ir al estudio de grabación para ensayar la canción conjunta con Kyo, los nervios de lo sucedido el día anterior no la habían dejado dormir, pero había tapado su cansancio con maquillaje.

Llevaba una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto blanca con unos shorts téjanos azul clarito que la hacían verse guapísima.

Sólo se pensar que vería a su amado Yaten ya se ponía nerviosa. Las chicas, Mamoru, Taiki y Seiya decidieron acompañarla. Una vez en el estudio, se encontraron con un sonriente Kyo esperándoles.

KYO: Vaya, no os esperaba a todos, peor me alegro que hayáis venido, perdonad mi actitud del otro día.

MINAKO: Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Kyo le sonrió de aquella manera que solo Yaten sabía hacer, provocando que la joven se ruborizara al instante. Los managers de ambos jóvenes no tardaron en aparecer.

TAKIKO: Minako, te presento a Michel, el manager de Kyo.

MINAKO: Encantada.

MICHEL: Lo mismo digo. Tendrá que disculparme si mi japonés no es tan bueno como el de Kyo. Bueno, aquí tenéis la letra de la canción y los tonos, empezad a cantar-la.

Minako empezó a leer la hoja, hasta que dio con algo que llamó su atención.

MINAKO: ¿La has escrito tu Kyo?

KYO(algo sonrojado): Bueno sí.....

MICHEL: Ayer no se donde narices se metió que al volver venia tatareando esta canción, la desenvolupo y se puso cabezota en que era la que quería cantar contigo, espero que no te importe.

MINAKO: Para nada, es muy bonita ¿ De donde la has sacado?

KYO: Pues la verdad, no lo se......(si le dijera que me la inspiró ella seguro que se piensa que siento algo, y como se entere ella me mata)

Kyo y Minako empezaron a cantar(**_Kyo, _**_Minako, los dos)_

Toma  mi corazón  regreso la pasión que pensé que no sentiría.... Eres tu quien lleno el vació que dejo otro adiós quebrando mi alma... Quiero vivir la vida amándote.. solo tu amor me ha hecho renacer... 

****

**_Este amor me enseño a vivir y a sentir  _**_lo que en mi ya no existía_

Amaneció un nuevo sol y lleno de color el corazón que todo gris veía Quiero vivir la vida amándote, solo tu amor me ha hecho renacer 

__

Nada a la vida yo le pediré, si la puedo vivir amándote....... 

__

**_Abrázame........olvidemos el ayer no ahí dolor junto a ti _**

****

 Vuelvo de nuevo a vivir......

**_Quiero estar en tu piel......_****__**

 Aquí estoy llévame........ 

**_No quiero estar _**_ni un minuto sin ti_

__

_Quiero vivir la vida amándote.... solo tu amor me ha hecho renacer...._

__

_Nada a la vida yo le pediré, si la puedo vivir amándote _

__

_Quiero vivir la vida amándote.... solo tu amor me ha hecho renacer...._

__

TAKIKO: Lo habéis hecho muy bien, como se nota que sois de lo mejor en este mundo.

BUNNY: Que letra mas bonita TT

MAMORU: Creo que en el fondo, el aún recuerda el amor que le tenía, y porque esta aquí.......

AMY: ¿Por qué dices eso?

MAMORU: Bueno, cuando paso aquello en nuestro pasado, la Reina Serenety me permitió renacer, pero en cierto modo, fue mi amor por Bunny lo que me hico renacer, yo podría haber optado por no renacer, olvidarme ya de peleas y descansar en paz, pero quería volver a verla........vaya, en otras palabras, que fue el amor de Bunny el único que me hizo renacer, y creo que Kyo esta aquí por el amor de Minako, solo el amor de Minako le ha hecho renacer, aunque el no es consciente de eso porque no recuerda nada

BUNNY: Snif snif, ¡QUE BONITO! Nunca me habías dicho anda tan bonito

MAMORU: ..

Y Bunny se lanzó a brazos de su sonrojado novio.

SEIYA: Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, creo que Mamoru tiene razón, y esa letra ha surgido de los sentimientos "olvidados" de Yaten.

MINAKO: Es una letra preciosa Kyo, me encantara cantarla contigo

KYO: Gracias, lo mismo digo

CONTINUARA....

__

****

****


	7. Karen Marsyen

CAPITULO 7- KAREN MARSYEN  
  
Después del concierto, Minako y Kyo estuvieron un buen rato hablando, comentando su música favorita, como había ido el concierto, los últimos estrenos de cine....pasaron un buen rato, y desde lejos los demás veían como ambos reían y estallaban a carcajadas a menudo.  
  
Los ojos de Minako volvían a tener aquel brillo que solo tenía cuando estaba con su amado Yaten.......  
  
-¡KYO!  
  
Ambos se voltearon y se encontraron con una hermosa joven de unos 20 años, alta y de cuerpo esbelto y lleno de sinuosas curvas(aunque ni punto de comparación con el perfecto cuerpo de la hija de Afrodita ;-) y tampoco con su encantador rostro :-p). El cabello escalado y castaño le caía por los hombros y sus ojos marrones tenían una mezcla de alegría y celos al ver al chico con Minako.  
  
-¡KAREN!- la voz de Kyo intento sonar alegre, pero sus ojos no demostraban esa alegría, más bien parecían frustrados por la interrupción.  
  
La chica miro feo a Minako, y luego se lanzo a brazos de Kyo para darle un apasionado beso.  
  
A Minako se le vino el mundo encima, por un momento deseo gritar, llorar, pedir explicaciones, reclamar que ese era SU chico, pero recordó la dolorosa verdad: Kyo no sabía que era Yaten, ni que habían estado saliendo, Kyo Kou tenía otra vida, una vida donde Minako no tenía más importancia que la de una cantante mona japonesa, no podía reclamar algo que no era plenamente suyo, no tenía derecho a interferir en su nueva vida..........  
  
MINAKO(intentando que su voz no temblara): Bueno, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo Kyo, pero debemos irnos, ya es tarde.  
  
KYO(ya liberado de los labios de su novia): Muchas gracias por el concierto. Por cierto, voy a quedarme por Japón un par de meses de vacaciones, así que necesitaría una guía ¿qué dices?  
  
MINAKO(sonriéndole): Te espero mañana a las 8:00 en el parque ¿eso si que sabes donde esta, no?  
  
KYO(sonriendo tb): Allí estaré.  
  
Minako noto como Karen abrazaba a su novio con más fuerza, como marcando su dominio.  
  
Minako se fue con los demás, quienes miraban con cierta tristeza a la chica, porque se suponían el dolor que debía haberle provocado verlo con otra.  
  
Seiya paso su brazo cariñosamente por su hombro reconfortándola. Minako no hizo nada ni tampoco pronuncio palabra en el viaje de regreso a casa, pero cuando llego a su apartamento se fue a su habitación, se tiro en su cama y empezó a llorar amargamente.  
  
Sabado por la mañana, a las 8:00, en el parque  
  
MINAKO: ¡¡LEGO TARDE LO SIENTO!  
  
KYO: Tranquila, acabado de llegar .  
  
MINAKO: Es que ayer no pude dormir muy bien --  
  
KYO: ¿Y eso? 0.o  
  
MINAKO: Nada, cosas de mujeres- dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa. En realidad se habia pasado gran parte de la noche llorando.  
  
KYO: He aprendido que cuando una chica dice eso se traduce a que esta enamorada ;-)  
  
MINAKO(poniéndose roja): Bueno, yo no soy como las demás U (intentando cambiar rápidamente de tema) ¿No viene tu novia contigo?  
  
KYO: No, he preferido dejarla en casa, sino se pasaría el día mirándote mal. Se piensa que toda chica que hable conmigo quiere "quitarle a su novio"- tras esto Kyo dejo escapar un bufido de cansancio.  
  
MINAKO: Bueno, spungo que todos somos un poco celosos.  
  
KYO: Pero ella se pasa, no para de controlarme, siempre viene a todos mis conciertos para vigilarme, es agobiante.  
  
MINAKO: No parece que te agrade mucho salir con ella.....  
  
KYO: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?  
  
MINAKO: Claro nn KYO: En realidad estoy saliendo con ella porque es la hija de mi productor. No te negare que la chica es guapa y siento algo por ella, peor el corazón me dice que no es amor, que el ya a amado y ha sido a otra mujer. Se que sonara raro, peor tengo la impresión de haber amado a alguien durante mucho tiempo, y haberlo olvidado. Pero mi representante me recomendó que no la rechazara. Karen es una niña mimada, yo solo soy otros de sus caprichos, pero podría ser que si la dejo líe una de sus pataletas y su padre deje de pagar mis discos.  
  
MINAKO: Con lo famoso que eres no tendrías problemas para que otra te contratara.....  
  
KYO: Aunque parezca increíble, en EEUU no ahí muchas discográficas, y las pocas que ahí las controla el padre de Karen.  
  
MINAKO: Podría hablar con mi productor, es un buen hombre y no se deja presionar por nadie.....seguro que aceptaría gustoso tu disco jaja, incluso podrías cantar algunas canciones con los Three Lights, también son de mi misma discográfica, pero desde lo de Yaten apenas han sacado nada, podrías echarles una mano, hacer unos cuantos dúos conmigo y grabar tu propio dico   
  
KYO: Jajaja, suena interesante....pero no se, ya me lo pensare ¿ok?  
  
MINAKO: ok ;-)  
  
Durante todo el día Minako le enseño todos los rincones de Juuban, su ciudad natal.  
  
MINAKO: Si quieres mañana podemos ir a Shibuya es donde ahí mas movimiento...  
  
KYO: No quisiera molestarte  
  
MINAKO: No es molestia Tenia que pasarme para comprarme algunos vestidos de todas formas....  
  
KYO: Entonces vale Mañana te paso a buscar a tu casa.  
  
MINAKO: Vale nn ¡Hasta mañana! 


End file.
